Hate and Hope
by Legolasgf2
Summary: Pan and her twin sister are slaves, caught and being sold in an auction. Bought by the two people they least wanted to see again. One an older man with black spikes, the other a boy their age with lavendar hair.
1. Chapter 1

Hate and Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, otherwise I wouldn't rely on my parents to buy me stuff.  
  
Hate, as I had never experienced before, spread like fire through my body. Hate for those I was with, for them taking away the only life I'd ever know, and for taking away my family, my dad.  
  
The only thing that kept myself from blasting a hole right through my heart, was my sister. We were the sole survivors of the worst day of our lives. And then we were dragged here.  
  
I stood before a male, of what species I didn't know, but you learn to get used to that. His job was to look us all over, and get our backgrounds, as in our species, ages, and status. He was overqualified for his job; he looked us over way too well.  
  
"Age?" he barked after he'd looked as long as he dared.  
  
"17" I repeated. I'd gone through about four of these guys already.  
  
"Species?"  
  
"One-quarter human."  
  
"Three-quarters?"  
  
"I have no clue." I knew perfectly well what the other three-quarters came from. It's about the only thing I'm proud of, and how could I not be a Sayin with this much strength? But you've got to be kidding me if you think I'd tell him that. He looked at me like I was the most vile thing in the world. Ironically just a second ago he was checking me out.  
  
"Status?"  
  
"Warrior." He looked at me as if I was nuts. I'd show him.  
  
I was pointed to his left, a door my sister had just gone through. As soon as I walked through the door, I was given a number. That was to be my new name, 2042.  
  
"Pan! We have to fight. They pair us up in a while." So much for my new name. Fighting is what I do best, but that was the problem. My emotions always got the better of me.  
  
"Pan, don't do it. Whatever you do you can't go Super Sayin. Promise me!" Pott, my best friend and twin sister always knew what I was feeling. Either it's a freaky twin thing, or because she's a Sayin like me, she has a heightened sense of ki. Mine of which was skyrocketing. They drag us here and expect us to willingly fight each other to the death?  
  
"I promise I'll try." She looked at me like it wasn't good enough. But she knew me! She knew that once someone started insulting me, I responded instantly. Not only did I get beat up for what I said, but my anger just grew and grew as they cussed me out and then boom. I'm a Super Sayin.  
  
"No, promise me." Her green eyes locked mine. Even though she was older than me, I was stronger, braver. In that moment though, her look killed me. They were full of tears, as if saying if I couldn't do this, our life would fail, again. It was my fault we were here, the least I could do was say yes. But it wasn't possible; sooner or later I'd break it.  
  
Pott seemed to hear my thoughts, even though I tried to block them from her. Usually we could talk to each other telepathically, if we weren't too far away. She was the brain; I was the brawn that's how dad explained us. And just like her nickname, she thought the answer up already.  
  
"Just don't talk, Pan. When they start insulting, zip it ok? Can you do that, for me?" Those last two words did it. I was all ready to give this speech about how I couldn't keep the promise if I made it, but then, I ruined our life. It was my job to make the rest at least bearable.  
  
"I promise. I really will try, for you." Of course this would be the sentimental moment where we hug each other and promise it'll be fine, but lucky for us, the head honcho called our attention.  
  
"Alright," he began, looking as they all had looked. Eyeing some of us with interest, or disgust, "you weaklings are all going to be put on trial. Behind me is the arena, where you are to fight against you're partner for as long, and as hard as you possibly can. Once you or your partner has been knocked out, or by chance you make it long enough for us to break you up, you are to come straight back here. Understand?" Of course we understood, what was plainer than that? But did he know that we could think for ourselves? Obviously not.  
  
We didn't have to wait long, because it wasn't prearranged. Just whoever you were standing next to was your partner. So we were safe, Pott and I. It would be just like old times, fighting as we used to, for fun. When we stepped into the arena, it was like nothing I'd ever seen. All at once I felt awe, embarrassment, disgust, and hate. The arena was huge, I mean e-nor-mous. But that was understandable, but what wasn't, were the men. Men lined the walls, and it was packed. They were all cheering as we came out, or at least some of them were. The others looked just as the slave drivers did, like we were bugs that needed to be squashed.  
  
Pott and I were lucky. Our "stage" was in the middle, with other fighters on all sides of us. I could sense she was nervous. She visibly trembled, and started twirling her hair like she did when she was nervous. For me, this was just another fight.  
  
"Pott, think of this like home. Dad's on one side so when it gets too intense, he can break us up before we kill ourselves." Pott looked at me and actually smiled. Getting into our fighting stances, we waited for them to sound the alarm, meanwhile blocking out the noise around us. This was our fight. It might be our last, so we had to make like old times.  
  
The announcer belted out to begin startling everyone into silence. Taking one last look at each other, we began. Hurtling herself at me, she began to fight. The Sayin in us took over and we could neither hear nor see anything but ourselves. We dodged, feinted, punched and blasted the heck out of each other. Just like we used to. We both had no sympathy, we compete to win. I had the upper hand from the beginning, like always. Usually I kept it through the whole fight, like I was now. But this time it was harder. My sister was putting everything she had into this fight without going Super Sayin.  
  
After half an hour, we were both beginning to tire, and get smart. We had both been fighting with our emotions, taking it all out on each other. But it made our fighting sloppy. It was at this time we had both fired and hit each other with energy blasts, and hit the ground. I was up in a flash, for I had landed on my feet, like always. Pott rose painfully up, but we both glanced away, towards the edges of the arena. Everyone was deathly silent. Then we glanced around us and the words hit us both at the same time. We were the last ones standing. Looking at one another, we knew it was never going to be finished, but we decided to go out with a bang. Gathering up our last strength, we both fired the same attack. The Kamehameha Wave.  
  
They collided in midair. Our energy was being sapped from us, and the stronger one would push the others back. Mine, of course was stronger. I had loved fighting, and started training when I was little. Pott on the other hand thought fighting was pointless, until mom was killed when we were seven. She was weakening with every second spent, and just as my beam was about to hit her, I let go. She hit the floor, alive and intact, but it was clear I had won. Pulling her to her feet, we stood side by side, watching the reactions of everyone. It was then, we realized we were alone.  
  
Author's Note: I couldn't really find a stopping point when I was writing this, and I haven't written anything for a while, so this will probably be a very long chapter. I'm pretty sure the others won't be this long, but hey, I'm a sap for reviews. Hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hate and Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own a growing collection of cool DBZ calendars.  
  
The next few moments were a blur when I look back. I remember the silence most of all. Like we were a freak show for their entertainment, only we had done the impossible. If you got close up to them, they all had a hint of fear in their eyes, I learned later. We never got that close though. While Pott and I stood there, our clothes frayed at the ends, the slave drivers came back. They started binding everyone in iron cuffs around our wrists. They made such a commotion, Pott and I, and the rest of the crowd snapped out of the trance.  
  
We took to the air, trying to seek a way out. Obviously some of the guards could fly as well, for I suddenly ended up hurtling towards the ground headfirst. Twisting my body as quick as I could, I landed on the ground cat- like, with my feet bent beneath me. Springing up, I noticed Pott hadn't learned my trick and had landed with one of her shoulders in the ground. Meanwhile I felt the cold sensation of iron on my wrists, and I couldn't move my arms.  
  
That's really all I remember, me being dragged away by at least five guards that I could see, trying to get to Pott who was still face down in cement. But that's until the Sale started.  
  
The Sale is something I think every single one of us wants to forget, but too bad as the gods say, it's drilled into our minds forever. We were hauled away; some of us cleaned up, some of us not. The ones who were cleaned up were the ones who lost first. They were the weaklings of our group, and were to be sold as the "other" group of slaves. We don't even want to know what becomes of them.  
  
Pott and I were led over to the Auction Ring. All of us slaves were placed with a guard around the edge of the Ring. The stupid guard behind me didn't know what hit him. He started to take off one of my shackles in case any "buyer" wanted to have a "mock" spar with me. Well let's just say my new pair of guards were big, huge, full of themselves, and just slightly smarter than the other oaf. So now I'm stuck here with iron on my right wrist, and around my neck.  
  
Pott was situated about three or four slaves down from me, but I guess she had the sense not to kill her first guard. Then came the men.  
  
They were horrible, revolting, and sick. Some would come over and check you out, and some came a little too close. One of them learned first hand not to touch me. The second he did, he got a hole through his chest, and let's just say he won't be waking up tomorrow.  
  
The others learned. Some of them were too thickheaded to get anything out of that, but the rest just looked me over from a safe distance. Except for two of them. I had seen them both before, but they had come in separately. The first one I saw leaning over Pott, and it sent a chill through me. He looked so familiar. I hadn't noticed him before, with his lavender hair. But now as he leaned over Pott, her blonde hair blocked his lavender, and he looked familiar. With blonde hair.  
  
But how could that be? Does he have a twin brother? He looked like the guy on the battlefield.  
  
And then he was in front of me. It couldn't have been him. The guy on the battlefield had green eyes. The guy in front of me had startling blue eyes, the color of the sky, on a cloudless day. He looked different from the others; he held himself differently. He wasn't afraid to come near me, not because he was thickheaded or over confident. It worried me, I wasn't afraid. The last time I had been afraid was the night mom died, the night Pott and I changed forever. The night I got the awesome power of the Sayins.  
  
All of the sudden he was next to me, overpowering, but yet not touching me, like the others had tried. All he did was whisper something in my ear, "Keep it". What the heck did that mean? But I could never ask him, because the next moment he was gone. Like he had never been here. In his place, another guy I had never seen before, but had the same difference as the one with lavender hair. Only this time I knew why he stood that way. He was the most arrogant person I'd ever seen. When he spoke to my two officers, it only proved my assumption. It'd never been so hard to hold my tongue before, but that was just the beginning.  
  
Author's Note: I just have a habit of finishing these chapters at night. Weird huh? Oh well, I've been really good, two chapters in two days. If only I could keep it that way. I promise I'll try. hopefully it'll work this time. Reviews might help though. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, though I will accept donations for lack of money to buy DBZ products.  
  
He just stood there, staring at me. With his arms crossed and that expression on his face, it looked as if he could have been doing anything other than this, and it would have been better. His attitude and the distance, or should I say lack of distance he presented himself in front of me assured he had no fear whatsoever of me.  
  
My guard suddenly spoke up. I guess the second one was for persuading people to buy me. What a pathetic job.  
  
"I wouldn't get too close sir. She's killed two already."  
  
"Why would I be afraid of a weakling?" He barked. My ki spiked, but I held my tongue, which by now, had become very raw. I know I didn't look very tough, but how could he say that when he just saw me fight? He didn't look much bigger than me. In fact he was my height, and I was considered short for my age. His bark was probably worse than his bite.  
  
"I warned you sir. Standing that close to her is suicide! I can't believe she hasn't already killed you." Wow, he's smarter than he looks. I wondering the same thing.  
  
"The ones she killed before must have been blind. She couldn't kill me even if she had a life time of training."  
  
Ok, I can take a couple of those comments by biting my tongue, but by now my tongue was long sawed off. I lunged at him with too much speed and I hit his gut full force. Springing lightly back, I landed on my feet intact. Usually that kick would have blasted the guy through the ceiling, but I wasn't dealing with an ordinary guy. He just doubled over for a moment, and stood up acting as if my kick hadn't affected him at all. But I've had experience with guys who appear to show no emotion. I had hurt him, there was no mistake, but how much I didn't know. And I was afraid it wasn't a lot.  
  
Then, the worst happened, he smirked. Not the kind that oh I'm amused. No the, oh you're totally pathetic kind of smirk. I only knew of one other person who could pull it off, and he was at the battlefield.  
  
Next, he delivered a series of blows to me, that I could all but defend. He was so fast, faster than me, and he hit hard. I couldn't retaliate, because whenever I tried to, my stupid guard got smart and yanked me back. Only my keeping my feet saved me from total destruction. As soon as I saw an opening, I blasted him, so at least he fell back for a sec. Then I did the smartest thing I thought of, and fazed out behind my guard. One short blast finished him off easily.  
  
Now that I finally had the chain off me, I could relax and actually fight. Trouble was, that now someone else was holding the chain, and it wasn't the other guard. He had it. He had picked it up without me noticing, and his look at me was pure revenge. What he did next was the thing that surprised me. He had the chain in his hand, and he just crushed it. It wasn't just broken, but turned into dust. It was then, I knew he could and would beat me. All I had to do was wait for it to happen.  
  
Fortunately, for me, he handed the chain back to the first guard, who now looked like he had just been sentenced to death. The guy just turned and walked away, but I knew what happened. I was to be sold.  
  
~  
  
I was led away to the back room I had first been placed in. I waited for Pott to finally come in. I prayed with all my body that she would be bought with me. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try. She came in a few minutes after I did, and the look on her face told me she had been sold as well.  
  
She looked at me and asked me just one question. "Who?"  
  
"A guy who's my height, with long spiky black hair. You?" It almost sounded like we were discussing people we saw in school or something.  
  
"A guy with lavender hair." She looked at me with tears in her eyes."  
  
"No, you're not going to cry. I made a promise to you that I wouldn't go Super Sayin, now you've got to promise me something. Promise, no matter what happens, you won't cry. Crying is a form of weakness, and we have to be strong to get through this. I'll find a way to find you. Promise."  
  
At that moment, the guards came back. Four surrounded me, and handcuffed my hands and put another, thicker iron collar around my neck and forced me towards the door. I was being taken away from my sister, the one person I knew. Taken away to. him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, end of story. (Wish it weren't)  
  
I didn't know what I was expecting. I thought he'd kill me right then and there, but he didn't. After roughly shoving some money into one of my guards' hands he just took my chain and yanked me after him. He took to the sky so fast it was all I could do to keep from being dragged along like cargo. I couldn't look back, and I was grateful for that. I don't know how long we were flying, but it was the longest I'd ever flown in my life. Finally, we landed at a large building, dome-shaped and walked inside. The door automatically locked after it was shut.  
  
He finally took off my chains, well, actually he blasted them off. Then he handed me off to a striking woman with blue hair and startling blue eyes. She led me to a bedroom and proceeded to tell me this would be mine, temporarily.  
  
".I say temporarily because Vegeta still has to test what kind of slave you are going to be to him." I assumed Vegeta to be the man who bought me.  
  
"My name's Bulma if you need anything. There's food in the kitchen if you want." and then she proceeded to show me the kitchen, which I discovered was just down the next hallway. She seemed to talk an awful lot, and whether or not she noticed that I didn't say anything, she didn't acknowledge it. After that, she sent me to my room, and told me that Vegeta will send for me early in the morning, so I better be prepared. She then closed the door and like any other door in this place, it locked behind her.  
  
~  
  
I didn't sleep much that night. Neither would you if you were in my place. I had tried the door once, but I knew blasting it would have been senseless, somebody would hear, and I didn't exactly want to die yet. So I lay down to wait. I didn't know when he'd come for me, but I didn't want to be caught unprepared. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if I weren't ready, he'd probably think it to his advantage.  
  
And what did that lady, Bulma, mean about testing me? I haven't been in school for awhile, not in a few years at least. We've been too busy training, but dad never let us slack off in studies, he taught us all he knew, but then I don't know if that will be enough.  
  
Just then I heard someone come down the hall. I'd been awake most of the night, and even though I didn't have a window in this room, I knew it had to be somewhere just before dawn. It sounded as if they were coming towards me, so I quickly sat up. Then I heard voices.  
  
". You should at least knock so she isn't caught indecent or anything."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you woman. She's my slave and I can wake her at any time."  
  
Without another warning, the door was burst open, and the top hinge came off the wall. Now I was glad I didn't try blasting the door open, because it made a sound like a shotgun.  
  
"You, come with me." He didn't say anything else. Blunt and to the point. As I passed Bulma, she whispered encouragement into my ear. I don't know if it did any encouraging, it mostly made me even more nervous. He led me to a circular room with a huge machine at one end. The door closed again automatically behind us, and again locked.  
  
"Now, to see what you're made of." With that, he hurled himself at me, and missed by a fraction of an inch. I decided he wanted me to fight him, and at least it was fair now. No chains to bind me. So I fought. I gave it everything I had, because my fate rested on if I could kill him. Maybe if I did, I could find Pott.  
  
But that idea was banished the moment I got hit with one of his energy blasts. I could just barely hold it, and as I did, the heat scorched my hands and body. He didn't even let me finish blocking it when he came hurtling at me from the side throwing me into the wall. The blast grazed by him, but he didn't even seem to notice. I took to the air seeing if that could help me any.  
  
Nope. He did just as well, even better in the air, since that air was my weak point. He continued to pummel me, and he had more stamina than any guy I'd ever seen. He never quit, and he was faster than lightning. It was all I could do to block his attacks, let alone throw some his way. The only thing that saved me was my cat-like ability to always land on my feet. It had been years since I'd gotten my feet knocked out from under me.  
  
We continued fighting, well more him fighting and me blocking, for another hour or so. And then the worst thing that could happen to me happened. He hit me with a series of punches and kicks, and aimed an energy blast at my feet, and then one at my head. Dodging both meant I was back on the ground but just as he'd released the second blast, he fazed out to the exact spot I dodged to. I hit the wall with a loud crunch, creating a small series of cracks in the wall. Just as I was about to land, he kicked at just about knee length and I had no energy left. I hit the ground and went sprawling, and slid across the cement ground.  
  
I could do nothing else. It was as if all the energy I'd ever had was sucked straight out of me. And I'd had my feet kicked out from under me, for the first time since my mom died. It was then I knew, he'd could and would kill me sooner or later. He would stop at nothing.  
  
Author's Note: I hope this chapter helped answer a couple of questions on who the characters were. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I have no excuse that you want to hear about it, but I'm almost done with the fifth chapter so hopefully I'll update that really soon. Don't forget to review!! That always makes us authors happy and motivated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'll make this short cause I know all of you hate these corny disclaimers. I don't own DBZ.  
  
He didn't make another move. Just stood there, but then he did just the right thing. He started insulting me, my family, cussing me out, and tried his best to make me feel like I was the lowest thing on Earth. It was exactly what every other guy did; it was just a matter of time. But now, I couldn't talk back, I couldn't make the situation worse, but it gave me the strength to stand up one last time. My head reeling, my eyes starting to see sparks, I held my ground when no one else could have stayed conscious. Even with my whole body racking with every intake of breath and my vision blurred, I could tell he never meant for me to get up that time.  
  
~  
  
I don't know what happened after that. I was either too out of it, or had fallen unconscious, but the next I knew, I was in a new bed, in a new room, and it was the middle of the night. Every bone, muscle, and molecule of my body was on fire. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. But I knew also that he would never stop. That was the test Bulma had been warning me about. I had been measured, and was to become a slave. What kind of slave I didn't know. But, he'd want me first thing in the morning. He wouldn't give any mercy.  
  
Just as I had predicted, he came to get me at approximately the same time. The next week was the most tough, grueling, life-wrenching week of my entire life. Not only was I missing Pott, but my body was in constant agony. It couldn't handle the workouts that I was put through. It was as if my life training was crammed into one 4-5 hour session, and then repeated the next day with full force. To make it worse, he didn't assume me a mute.  
  
A couple of days after I had arrived, Vegeta finally asked me a question. Now it wasn't a how are you, is this too much to handle? kind of question. Nope, it was more of him insulting me, realizing I wasn't talking back, then yelling at me for not answering his questions. I got a beating for that. Every day after that, my workouts would be finished with a grueling beating for not "talking". At these moments I wished with all of my heart I hadn't made that promise to Pott. I wanted to go Super Sayin and pummel him into the ground. But my gut told me even if I did go Super Sayin, I still might not be able to beat him.  
  
~  
  
It became apparent to me I had to eat now and again. I had tried my best to avoid eating with everyone else, which meant I ate at intervals of about ten minutes. Slaves of every status kept coming in at all hours of the night. I would literally starve myself at this rate. So I started to eat when there was only one person around for hours at a time. Bulma.  
  
Bulma was the one who saved my life. As I started eating with her, she always did the talking. I mean she never shuts up. But then she started asking me questions, and I'd either nod or shake my head, but that was all. She was quicker to learn than Vegeta that I was never going to talk, and finally about three weeks in he gave up and let me be a mute.  
  
~  
  
Now one night Bulma and I were having dinner together and she was reading the newspaper. I had been sure to make myself as mute as possible which also meant I acted illiterate. But I was anxious of some outside news. Anything that would indicate Pott, or the rest of my family alive. Once she left the room I began to read, but I didn't realize she was right outside the door watching me.  
  
She came back in the room and caught me red handed. I thought it was all over. Every bone in my body was shaking, and I didn't know what she'd do to me. I thought I would get the beating of a lifetime from Vegeta, and this time I might not live through it.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is kinda a short chapter, but I'm doing this very late at night, and I still have homework, but I know you all wanted another chapter, and this is the part of the story that was the most confusing for me. So, next chapter I promise to be longer, but I might change my style of writing a little, because to convey this plot, I can't have it all in Pan's perspective. I might try it from Vegeta's next. I don't know. If you have any questions, just ask me in the reviews, cause I check them every day and I'll try to answer them in my Author's Note. (Oh, thanks to Kida for all of your reviews!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you've all heard it before. I don't and never will own DBZ. (That's a scary thought!!)  
  
Thankfully, she didn't do anything of the kind. She just exclaimed, "You never told me you could read! Of course you can't, you're mute. Can you write as well? Do you have a name." On and on she rattled, but then she sat down and asked me very slowly to spell my name out from the words on the paper. I did as she asked, because if I didn't, she might tell Vegeta. Carefully I found large letters spelling out P-A-N.  
  
"You're name is Pan? That's your name? This is so cool." She was like a young teenager who could talk a mile a minute. I could just make out what she was saying, and she thought it was great that I had a name, and that she'd mention it to Vegeta. As soon as she said that, I jumped up and ran out of the room. I knew that if I told her anything else, it would all go to Vegeta and that he'd sooner or later find out I wasn't a mute.  
  
I ran down the hallways, searching for a way out, somewhere, where I could at least go outside, get a breath of fresh air. I'd been cooped up for over a month now, and I didn't want to go to my room, it was too easy for Bulma to find me and ask what was wrong.  
  
The thing was, Bulma had followed me. After I didn't slow down when she had called my name; she started yelling Vegeta's name at the top of her lungs, which is EXTREMELY loud. I ignored her as best I could, until I almost slammed into a glass door. Just outside the door was a small deck, delicately carved with vines and flowers growing all around it. I slipped out the door after I had blasted the lock. At this point, Bulma, even more paranoid of me escaping, called Vegeta even more frantically. I had no clue how big this place was, but it must have been huge, because Vegeta wasn't answering.  
  
Outside it was cool, and a small breeze played across my face, creating a shower of flower petals from above. I just stood there, mesmerized, gently touching a flower here, or a blossom there. Then I found what I was looking for. Pott and Mom's favorite flower. I leaned over and plucked one tentatively from the vine, and sat on the railing, staring at the palm of my hand. It was a starliss, the color of the moon, with just a splash of gold in the center. The way I believe a real star would look like, if we were to see one up close. I gazed up at the stars, and for the first time here, felt I wasn't entirely alone. Mom and Dad were up there somewhere, watching over me, making sure I made it through here, to meet up with Pott, to bide my time until I could somehow safely escape.  
  
I heard the latch turn on the glass door and waited tensely for the rain of blows that would be coming for trying to escape. But they never came. Instead, Bulma walked quietly over to the railing and gazed up at the stars as well.  
  
"They are beautiful tonight aren't they?" She talked in a slower, calmer voice than usual. It was forced though, as if it wasn't used to talking in such a manner.  
  
We stood there for the longest time, gazing out into the heavens. It was only until she spoke again, that I was jolted out of the semi-trance that the night had brought upon me.  
  
"You love night don't you? I personally love the day, but the night has something calming, reassuring. Do you like being outside?" Again in the slow, forced voice she used when she wanted me to answer her questions. I nodded vigorously to show my approval. I wish I could spend my whole life outside and I nearly did, until I was brought here.  
  
"Well, if you don't tell Vegeta. what am I saying of course you can't tell him! If you want, I could escort you outside for a small amount of time every night, as long as you promise NEVER to even THINK of running away. Even if you tried, Vegeta could be here in a matter of moments and run you down."  
  
She rambled on and on how I couldn't do this or that, and she repeated over and over that if I tried anything, I would get the worst beating of a life from Vegeta. I was sure that my first experiences fighting against him, would be like having a picnic compared to the punishment I'd get for trying to escape. I nodded a couple of times in the miniscule intervals she took to breathe in-between paragraphs. I would give anything to be out in the fresh air again.  
  
Finally, after she had talked her head off, and finally convinced herself I could be trusted, she led me back to my room. She proceeded to tell me that I wasn't allowed an inch outside without her consent, and that if I did, she'd make sure I'd never see the light of day again. So I learned, Vegeta wasn't the only one capable of creating threats. 


End file.
